


Summertime Kisses

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marriage, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Some things change. Some things stay the same.





	Summertime Kisses

It’s about a quarter to five in the morning. You’re lying on the beach, stretched out, hands above your head, looking up at the sky. It’s starting to get light. The sun will be up in a bit. That’s the good bit about summer, you can catch a sunrise on your way home after a party. The party you came back from had been crazy, a good kind of crazy, but you’re happy for the peace and quiet now. 

 

The bad thing about summer is that you can only get the peace and quiet time on the beach when it’s either very late, or very early. During the day, the beach is packed with tourists, either so pale, it hurts your eyes, or painfully red as a lobster from sunburn.

 

Funny how you feel that way now. When you were still a teen, you used to love the hussle and bussle of summer. There would hopefully be some bored, pretty girls on their last vacation with their parents. Girls you could have fun with for a bit, and who would be gone in a couple of days or weeks, no muss, no fuzz.

 

You would hang out on the beach all day. Sitting under the pier until the tide came in. And because you were neither buff, nor bronzed, you had to have something different to get the girls. Booze, smokes, pot, shrooms. Add a bad boy look to that and no one would find it hard to believe you could get what you wanted. 

 

Girls were easy. Always willing to do a bit of snogging or groping to make the best of their last boring vacation in Sleepy Town. When you're fifteen or sixteen, that was what's it all about. Chasing away the boredom with cheap thrills.

 

But after summer came autumn and, even worse, winter. The tourists would be gone and all you were left with was the cold and your mates.

 

You would still be hanging outside all day. But mostly you would spend your time on one of the benches on the Den instead of the beach, the sand being too cold to sit on by then.

 

You would still be smoking and drinking until your fingers were stiff and your lips blue from the cold. Sometimes, when you’d gotten some extra money, you would hang out at the pier. Playing stupid games in the arcade. 

 

Seldom would you hang out at someone's home. Parents were just as boring as winters and to be avoided as much as possible. The exception being Dom’s parents. 

 

They were the epiphany of how a family should be. At least, in your eyes. Dom felt different in that aspect. Hating his parents just as much as you did yours.

 

_ “Bloody stupid fucker won't let me go to Exeter on Friday.” _

 

_ “Since when do you need his approval?” _

 

_ “Since I haven't got any money because you blew it all on chips, you wanker. Could at least have bought some booze with it, but noooooo, Matty baby was hungry.” _

 

You and Dom had lots of little spats like this. Sometimes you wondered why you never squabbled like that with Chris or Tom. Later, of course, you figured it all out.

 

_ ”Dom?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Can I… _

_ I don’t know, can I… _

_ Never mind.” _

 

_ “Can you what, Matt? Just say it.” _

 

_ “A smoke. Can I have a smoke?” _

 

_ “That's not what you were gonna ask, is it.” _

 

_ “Of course it was. What else would I wanna ask you?” _

 

_ “Hell if I know, but you're not getting that cig until you tell me.” _

 

Dom could be difficult that way. It took you months until you finally worked up the courage to ask him for real, in a meandering, roundabout way. The question never gone far from your mind, while Dom had forgotten about this conversation almost immediately. His answer was not what you expected, though.

 

_ ”Have you ever thought about kissing a guy?” _

 

_ “Like this? _

_ Or like this?” _

 

_ After his first question, he pecks you on the cheek, but after his second one, he cups your face and softly kisses you on the lips. His other hand is hovering over your waist, not sure if he can touch you there. You’re just standing there, eyes wide, heart hammering, lips slightly parted. _

 

_ He pulls away a bit, just enough to look you in the eye. The air is heavy around you. Silence hanging like a shroud over the world. Time standing still. The moment is only broken when you realise you aren’t breathing and oxygen is becoming an issue.  _

 

_ You swallow hard and while you finally take the much needed breath, you wet your lips. The movement catches Dom’s eye and he moves his gaze from your eyes to your mouth. He delicately brushes his thumb over your wet lips. The touch sends a shiver down your spine. _

 

_ As if pulled by an invisible cord, your lips move closer to his. Slowly, ever so slowly. It’s like you have to bridge an ocean between the two of you. After a lifetime of getting closer, your lips finally touch his. Your eyes fall closed at the first tentative touch.  _

 

_ Cautiously you move your lips over his, trying to grab them very tenderly between yours. You hear a shaky breath falling from Dom’s mouth. It encourages you to push into the kiss a little harder. Dom’s hand moves from your face to the back of your neck, catching hold of your hair. His other hand finally touches down on your waist. It doesn’t stay there for long, though. It moves up your back while he pulls you closer.  _

 

_ Your hands are mirroring his and all of a sudden, you grind your hips into his. This is uncharted territory. It’s scary. Fuck, it’s scary as hell, but it also excites you. In your need to get closer to Dom, you take a step forwards. But since your bodies are already touching, all he can do is take a step backwards.  _

 

_ You keep trying to get closer. As one you move, until, with a bump, Dom collides with the wall. Or maybe it’s a door, you don’t know, and you don’t care. You place your hands on his sides and push your body up against his. Your kisses no longer so tentative. _

 

Many kisses would follow. Soft kisses, wild kisses, hard and passionate kisses. And it didn’t stay with kisses. In Dom you had found the missing link in your life. Until that first kiss, you had always thought you would end up with some girl. Probably not the most handsome one, but a sweet person, one you would feel very comfortable with.

 

Well, to be honest, that wasn’t quite true. Hidden deep down inside of you, you had always felt more than friendship for Dom. At first you thought that it was just that extra special bit that all best friends felt. But once you started fooling around with some girls, it just felt like something was missing. 

 

It took a while for you to figure out that it was Dom, that was missing. And it took you even longer to try to find out how Dom was feeling about you. Of course you had gone the cowards way when you asked him if he had ever thought about kissing a guy. Luckily Dom was way braver than you and just kissed you.

 

That very first kiss would always be a special one. Only one other kiss was as special as this first one.

 

_ ”Do you, Matthew James Bellamy, take this man, Dominic James Howard, to be your lawful wedded husband?” _

 

_ “I do.” _

 

_ “And do you, Dominic James Howard, take this man, Matthew James Bellamy, to be your lawful wedded husband?” _

 

_ “Yes, I do!” _

 

_ “Then you may now kiss the groom.” _

 

A smile spreads over your face. And also the sudden urge to be with your man. The sun has been up for a while now. You look at your watch. Almost half past five. Dom will still be soundly asleep. You’re yearning to crawl into bed with him and envelop his body with yours.

 

You quickly get up and almost run to the steps that lead up to the boulevard. In your haste to get home, you bump into someone. The person holding you by your shoulders. When you look up to apologise, your smile broadens even more.

 

“Dom!”

 

“I knew you would be here. I missed you.”


End file.
